


You Didn't Tell Me

by shiptoomuch



Series: 30 McKirk AUs [15]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, M/M, One Night Stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt from butterflycell on tumblr</p><p>"Jim hooks with this super hot southern guy one night, only to turn up to his neurology lecture the next day to see the guy standing at the front and being introduced as the leading authority in the field"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Didn't Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick cute thing because secret-y things are happening.

Jim watches the guy walk in, enough confidence in his stride to make him sexy but not too cocky for Jim to handle. His button down shirt is unbuttoned just enough to let Jim know that he’s probably had a stressful day and needs to relax.

Luckily, that’s exactly what Jim’s in the mood for. “Hey, stranger.” He slips into the stool next to him and grins. “I’m Jim Kirk.”

Hot Guy checks him out over the top of his glass and Jim can see the approval. “Come on, kid, I’ve had a long day and I don’t have time for this.” The guy’s words are rounded out with a southern drawl that makes Jim drool a little. 

“Come on. Whatever it is you’re drinking, I’m buying the next round.” He winks. “Don’t say no, I won’t listen.” 

“Leo.” The guy says finally. “My name is Leo. You should make sure to remember that.”

Jim sits up in his seat, suddenly interested in where he’s sure this is going. “Oh? And why would that be?”

Leo looks him dead in the eye with a wicked grin. “Because you’re going to be screaming it all night.”

-

Morning finds Jim wrapped in Leo’s sheets, with his head on the older man’s chest. He wakes slowly, blinking at the sunlight that floods the room. He grins at the man under him and immediately starts kissing down his chest.

After all, he has his number and actually intends to call this one. “Shit, what time is it?” Comes from above him.

Jim looks up from where he had been sucking a bruise into Leo’s collarbone. “I don’t know, I was kind of busy here.”

“And I would love for you to continue but I’m in town for work that I actually have to do.” Leo sits up and checks the clock on the bedside table. “Shit. It’s already eight? I’m sorry, kid, it was a great night, but I have to get ready for work.”

Jim bolts up out of the bed. “Eight? Are you joking? Oh, Christine is going to murder me!” He starts pulling on clothes as fast as he can.

Leo stops in his tracks and looks Jim dead in the eye. “Please tell me Christine isn’t a girlfriend you just cheated on with me.” His jaw clenches and for a moment, Jim is scared.

“God, no. Christine is a dear friend but no.” He waves Leo off and finishes dressing. He receives a strange look from the older man, which he ignores before pulling him into a deep kiss and running out the door. “I’ll call you!”

Christine is sitting primly on Jim’s couch when he walks in. “That’s not your shirt, Jim Kirk.” She says simply.

Jim looks down and realizes that it is not his shirt. It’s Leo’s and it is way too big for him in the shoulders. “Oh, yeah.”

“You’re also late.” She purses her lips in a tight frown. “You’re lucky I don’t kill you.”

Jim shrugs and walks over to the fridge, deciding that he’d rather eat than change clothes. “What is even the big deal? It’s just a lecture from some old guy.”

Christine gasps with indignation. “Doctor Leonard McCoy is not some old guy! He’s one of the current leaders in neurosurgery and he is actually quite attractive. You could use some intellectual discussion, Jim.” 

Jim pulls out a small container of strawberry yogurt. “I’m plenty intellectual, thank you. I go to physics lectures all the time!” He takes a bite. “Not medical stuff because guess what? I’m not a med student!”

Christine does not dignify him with a response, instead opting to pull him by the elbow out the door.

“I’m in the middle of something, Chris.” He shouts as he stumbles after her.

“Eat in the car.”

-

Jim sits uncomfortably in the front row of the lecture hall, surrounded by med students he recognizes, but does not really know. All of them look really excited and Jim...well, Jim is there because Christine threatened to cut off his left testicle. He’s quite fond of that.

“We here at University of San Fransisco are so glad to welcome our esteemed guest, Doctor Leonard McCoy all the way from Atlanta, Georgia.”

Georgia. Jim smiles to himself, thinking about the soft warmth of Leo’s moans last night with the hints of southern drawl around the edges. He pulls out his phone to text said man as the Doctor walks out on stage and everyone starts applauding. Jim doesn’t even look up. He sends the text and goes to turn off his phone when he hears a chime directly in front of him.

He looks up to see which sorry sucker belongs to the embarrassment and he nearly falls out of his chair. The lecturer is blushing and pulling his phone out of his pocket. “Sorry, guys. Forgot to turn this off.” His eyes go slightly wide at what he reads before he slips it back in his pocket.

Jim starts coughing because, really, this would only happen to him. 

The lecturer that Christine was so excited about? Leonard McCoy? Is the very same Leo Jim met in the bar last night.

Leo looks towards to source of the coughing and sees Jim sitting there, red faced. Jim waves a little two finger wave before ducking his head again. Leo nods and continues with his lecture on Neurons or something doctory like that.

The lecture goes on and Jim actually finds himself engaged. Of course, he’s not engaged in what Leo is actually saying, more in watching those hips move when he walks and remembering the way they fit in his hands. Or watching those lips form words and knowing exactly what they feel like.

When it’s all over, Jim hangs back in the lecture hall, telling Christine to go ahead. She gives him a curious look, but continues on nevertheless. Soon, he’s the last one in there besides Leo. “So, you didn’t tell me you’re a doctor.”

“You didn’t tell me you’re a med student.” Leo raises an eyebrow.

Jim laughs and shakes his head. “No. I’m not, I’m an astrophysics student, actually. My friend Christine dragged me here.” He explains.

Leo smiles. “Well, Jim, now you know my life story.”

Jim takes a step forward. “I think there’s a lot more I’d still like to know. If you’ll let me, of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback appreciated!  
> tumblr: fabtrek


End file.
